


To Know How to Please You

by aryu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Male vocab used for Yuuri's body parts, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Soft Porn, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryu/pseuds/aryu
Summary: Yuuri asks about Viktor's experience sleeping with trans people and discover he's his first. Things get a little out of hand, and they have their first time.“My Yuuri, tell me everything you enjoy. I want to know how to please you.” It seemed like every day with Viktor was filled with surprises, big or small. This didn’t feel like reality, and Yuuri had to take a few moments to process the sound of their breathing and the feeling of Viktor, so real under his hands and pressed up against him. “Would you be upset if I told you how much I wanted to get my mouth around your cock?”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	To Know How to Please You

Yuuri watched the muscles in Viktor’s back shift as he set his alarm for the morning. He must have been scrolling through something, Yuuri could see the way his bicep tensed as he dragged his finger over the screen, and he knew that this was his chance. He’d been waiting for the right moment to talk about it for _weeks_ , and he had to take it while he could.

“Hey Viktor?” he started, and he absolutely hated the way his voice wavered. He was trying to sound confident, not like he was asking about his own funeral. “You’ve slept with a lot of people, right?”

Yuuri could practically feel the question mark appear in Viktor’s head, and he set his phone down to face his fiancé in their bed with one manicured brow raised in amusement. His arms stretched over the mattress to reach for Yuuri’s hand, and he sighed as he tangled his fingers with Viktor’s.

“My Yuuri, are you calling me a whore?” Viktor chuckled, and Yuuri groaned as he buried his face into their damn thousand thread count sheets. The fabric felt cool against the heat of his cheeks, and Yuuri knew his blush had spread to the tips of his ears in the way Viktor thought was so cute.

“That’s not what I meant,” he managed once he’d swallowed his pride enough to speak. The words were muffled against the mattress, and Yuuri sighed as he lifted his head to chance a look up towards Viktor. How he always managed to be so effortlessly beautiful, Yuuri would never know, but the way the light from the city kissed his cheeks and elongated the shadow of his eyelashes was gorgeous. That _really_ didn’t make this any easier to talk about.

“Then what did you mean, _kotyonok_?” Long fingers carded through Yuuri’s hair, an impossibly soft thumb brushing over his temple as he squirmed to press closer to Viktor. He could hear Makkachin wandering down the hall, probably relocating to his favorite spot on the couch, and Yuuri didn’t speak for a while as he listened.

He’d gone over this conversation so many times in his head, but it felt like every iteration of it had vanished the second he opened his mouth. God, he wished he’d just said goodnight and rolled over and gone to sleep. He’d never been good at talking about his feelings, and they’d never communicated all that well between them in the first place. It didn’t seem to have gotten any better either, even after sharing a home and wearing the title of ‘engaged’.

Yuuri sighed, and he rolled over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers he needed. It didn’t respond to the pleading in his head, and Yuuri lamented the fact that he’d have to come up with his own words. If only the ones he’d rehearsed in his mind had stayed with him, but he couldn’t remember a single thing he’d thought of saying.

“Have you ever had sex with a girl?” was what he finally settled on. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look at Viktor when he asked, he was terrified he’d see the understanding dawn in his eyes, but he heard his fiancé hum in thought as he trailed his fingers over the nape of his neck. The baby hairs there stood on their ends in response to the gentle touch, and Yuuri had to suppress a full body shudder.

“A few times, yes,” Viktor answered quietly, gently tucking Yuuri’s head in beneath his chin so he could cradle him closer. His body was warm and solid beneath the comforter, and his heartbeat was so calm in comparison to Yuuri’s own jumping behind his ribs. “It was never _bad_ , but it was more to see if I really was gay,” the Russian explained, voice soft.

Yuuri’s answering nod was slow. He’d figured as much. After all, he’d heard of Viktor’s exploits. When they’d talked about it before, he’d always made it seem like he’d experimented with women early on, and when he’d realized the particulars of their bodies weren’t exactly his cup of tea, he’d moved on to men. Being with women had made him realize he was gay, and Yuuri… Well, if he was being entirely honest with himself, he was terrified that the second he took his clothes off, Viktor would remember just how strong his preference was. Being attracted to men was one thing, but it was another to be into all men in the bedroom. Yuuri didn’t have the equipment most gay men were after. It didn’t matter how badly Yuuri wanted him if Viktor wasn’t attracted to him once he took his clothes off.

“Why do you ask, _solnishko_?” Bless Viktor’s heart and the fact that he never seemed able to connect the dots, especially with such serious topics. How he was so oblivious was a marvel in itself, but adding his success and worldwide fame to his ditziness was yet another thing to be amazed at. Viktor was certainly a man to wonder at. With a smile clear in his voice, he asked, “Do you have a lady you wanted to spring on me?”

That got Yuuri to crack a smile. Maybe he wasn’t so oblivious after all. His smile didn’t take long to fade, though, and Yuuri’s sigh fanned over Viktor’s throat as he pressed his nose into his skin. It smelled of faded cologne and the lingering citrus of his shampoo, a combination so expensive Yuuri could hardly fathom it.

“Have you ever had sex with a trans person?” he asked, avoiding the question. He could practically feel the understanding wash over Viktor in the subtle way his shoulders tensed, in the way his breath caught for a second when he realized what he’d said might not have been so funny to Yuuri after all.

“I haven’t,” Viktor answered quietly, guiding Yuuri a little closer into his chest with a firm hand against his spine. For the first time that night, he sounded almost nervous, like the weight of the conversation was beginning to settle on him. “You’d be my first.”

To be Viktor Nikiforov’s first _anything_ should have been a blessing, right? Yuuri had spent more than a decade imagining taking all his firsts. He’d jerked off to fantasies of their first time together since he’d known that touching himself felt good, but somehow the thought of being Viktor’s first _now_ was terrifying. If this didn’t work and Viktor returned to the world a bachelor, Yuuri didn’t want to be the one that had ruined trans people for him.

“Oh.” His heart had gone back to its frantic pounding, and he swallowed the bundle of nerves in his throat as he pressed impossibly closer. Yuuri wished for the second time that he’d never brought this up. He could feel the tension between them like a wall, but it was too late to swallow his words now. Viktor knew what he was thinking about, and there was no taking it back. Saying goodnight wouldn’t erase the seed it had planted in Viktor’s mind, and it wouldn’t negate the sudden awareness he had of how their bodies differed.

“Are you- I mean-“ Yuuri wanted more than anything to be able to snap his fingers and disappear. Better yet, he wished to develop the ability to jump back in time to eat his stupid words. There was a reason they didn’t talk about this. “It’s kind of weird, right? It’s- I mean, it’s just stupid. And complicated. And weird, and I don’t blame you for being apprehensive. I would be too, you know. So if you don’t want to, I totally get it and I-“

Viktor tipped up his chin, gentle fingers brushing over the stubble on Yuuri’s jaw, and pressed a kiss to his mouth. That shut him up immediately, his rambling put on pause before he could say anything more damning.

“My Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, the minty scent of his toothpaste fanning across Yuuri’s face. “ _Moi_ _sladkiy_ , you worry far too much.”

Yuuri blinked owlish eyes up at him, breath caught in his chest thanks to the distraction of Viktor’s breath wafting over his lips. He should have kissed him, mumbled a ‘nevermind’, and gone to bed, but something in him was pushing Yuuri to be confident and just ask. He’d never craved honesty so badly before, but he’d been learning to trust himself, and that tiny voice in the back of his mind urging him to keep talking was enough.

“Do you want me?” he whispered into the minuscule space between them. His heart was hammering, and Yuuri swore he could see raw desire in Viktor’s gaze before it vanished as he blinked.

“My Yuura,” Viktor breathed, lashes kissing his cheeks as he gave his fiancé a long once over in the dark. He leaned in, impossibly, closer, his kiss fleeting and so soft Yuuri might have imagined it. His fingers spread out, almost possessively, over the curve of Yuuri’s back, the pads of them pressing in as his breath left him in a sharp gasp. “I want you more than anything.”

Viktor’s kiss was like lava, slow but still burning so, so hot, and Yuuri folded his hands around his fiancé’s jaw as he met him in it. The moan that left his lips felt like it had been punched out from so low in his chest it sounded like a different person, and heat seared Yuuri’s cheeks. Viktor’s hand pressed in harder, slotting Yuuri closer against the length of his body.

“I didn’t-“ Yuuri started, getting lost in his head for a moment as Viktor’s free hand drifted under the hem of his sleep shirt, fingers dancing over his skin. Yuuri shivered against him, chills racing up his back, and he shut his eyes hard like that could keep him focused enough to get his words out.

“I didn’t think you wanted to,” he confessed, ironic when Viktor was holding him so possessively. “I thought you’d be disgusted by me.” It hurt for him to say, but it wouldn’t have been the first time Yuuri had been rejected because of his anatomy. People could say they wanted men all they liked. That usually meant they wanted the equipment that most men were packing, and Yuuri was severely lacking in that department. Strapping on a penis wasn’t enough for a lot of people.

“ _Lyubimiy_ , my Yuuri, I’ve wanted you since I laid eyes on you,” Viktor told him, both hands pushing up under the back of his shirt now to skate filed nails against Yuuri’s skin. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been touched like this, it had been at least a year, but it felt like the first time when it was _Viktor Nikiforov_ , living legend and longtime wet dream with his hands on him.

“I’ve dreamt of having you in my bed every night. You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to take you apart.” His voice was just a touch lower when he spoke, head bowed to let his lips just barely brush the shell of Yuuri’s ear, and God if it didn’t go straight to his dick. Yuuri squeezed his thighs together, heat blossoming down his throat and over his ears, and he pressed his head in closer beneath Viktor’s where he could hide in the corner of his pillow.

“We have to- We should talk about it first. I can’t-“ Yuuri cut himself off when he realized his brain was moving faster than his lips. The last person he’d slept with was Phichit, and Yuuri hadn’t had to explain a thing to him. They’d been friends for so long first, Yuuri had shared nearly every insecurity with him, that by the time they slept together Phichit had a good enough understanding of what to say and what to avoid. The last time Yuuri had had to have the talk with any of his partners had been years ago, and it had ended in the guy leaving before Yuuri even got his clothes off. Not all his experiences had been bad, but the ones that were were the only memories that stuck out.

“Of course,” Viktor agreed easily, and Yuuri was again thankful he wasn’t privy to the mess of thoughts in his head. They surely would have scared Viktor off if his anxious rambling wasn’t enough. “My Yuuri, tell me everything you enjoy. I want to know how to please you.”

It seemed like every day with Viktor was filled with surprises, big or small. This didn’t feel like reality, and Yuuri had to take a few moments to process the sound of their breathing and the feeling of Viktor, so _real_ under his hands and pressed up against him. They were slotted together shoulder to hip beneath the blanket, and Yuuri felt like he was burning up next to his lover.

“Um,” he said intelligently, glad that the window didn’t let in enough light that Viktor could see the unfiltered anxiety on his face as he pulled back a little. His heart had climbed into his throat, and Yuuri struggled to swallow around it as it thudded there. “I um- I just- I don’t like... _female_ words,” he finally answered, voice so hushed he could see Viktor tilting his head in to hear him better.

“So you wouldn’t be upset if I told you how much I wanted to get my mouth around your cock?” Viktor asked him, equal parts cautious and genuinely wanting as ice blue eyes locked onto Yuuri. If he hadn’t been blushing already, all the blood in his body surely would have gone to his face, and Yuuri nodded dumbly. He could feel himself getting aroused already, just Viktor’s words were enough to make him react, and he knew if they really did plummet into this like it seemed like they were going to that his stamina would fail him. Maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing. The longer he lasted, the more time he’d have to embarrass himself.

Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing, though, not lasting long. They did have a lifetime together, after all.

“No,” Yuuri whispered, eyes shutting as he took a long, deep breath. Viktor’s fingers danced higher over his spine, and his leg shifted ever so slightly to press between the juncture of Yuuri’s thighs. His body didn’t need any more convincing, and his hips twitched into the pressure of Viktor’s muscled thigh. “I guess that would be okay.”

His hum felt like it reverberated between their chests, and Viktor chuckled as he bent to press a lingering kiss to Yuuri’s throat. His skin was hot beneath his lips, and he pressed a palm against the rise of Yuuri’s sternum to guide him to lay back against the sheets. Yuuri laid back like prey being commanded, pulse frantic and breathing harsh.

“Just okay?” he teased, and Yuuri watched with his breath caught in his throat as Viktor rose above him. He looked like sin incarnate, hair alive in the moonlight and every muscle standing out against his skin from the way the shadows outlined him. There was a cocky smile playing on his lips, and he looked like the physical embodiment of confidence as Viktor made space for himself between Yuuri’s thighs.

He was a wall of solid muscle against Yuuri, and he squeezed his legs around Viktor’s hips experimentally. That cocky look in his gaze didn’t falter, and he stared Yuuri down as he shoved his shirt up to bunch under his armpits. This was familiar territory, he’d been without his shirt with Viktor before, and Yuuri had felt the press of his cock against his thigh before he’d scrambled away to take a cold shower. He’d regretted pulling away all the next day, and he was determined not to make the same mistake twice. As long as Viktor would have him, Yuuri would make him his.

“Would it be alright if I did this?” Viktor asked, seeming to realize Yuuri was too lost in his own head to respond with a matching jab. One thumb brushed across Yuuri’s nipple, and he shut his eyes as a jolt shot from Viktor’s fingerprint to Yuuri’s cock. He may not have had much sensation there anymore, but when a god touched you, your body responded.

Yuuri’s groan was strained, and Viktor squirmed like he was resisting the urge to adjust himself in the front of his briefs. The sound of it went straight to his cock, and his gaze never left his fiancé as his fingers spread out over his skin. Yuuri couldn’t pretend he didn’t feel the beginnings of hardness against his ass, either, and it took all his willpower not to rip Viktor’s cock from his waistband to feel him get erect on his tongue.

“ _Viktor_ ,” was what Yuuri finally breathed, spine arching to follow the way those long fingers fluttered across the line of his scars. Although the sensation varied across the width of his ribcage, every touch stoked the flames of Yuuri’s desire. Just one look from Viktor was enough to leave him putty, and a touch so lingering and so soft was enough to drive him _wild_.

“My love, tell me how you want me to touch you,” Viktor commanded, voice soft as his hands slid down over the curve of Yuuri’s waist. He was solid, built up of hard earned muscle for the season, and Viktor admired the way his abdominals tensed under his nails. “I want to make you scream.”

Curse Viktor and his dirty mouth. Yuuri was determined to commit every word to memory, etch the way they dripped from his tongue like molten gold with every breath.

“I want- I need this off,” Yuuri declared, pushing himself up onto shaky arms so he could help Viktor pull his shirt over his head. It left his hair falling messily over his forehead, still damp from his shower, and Yuuri wished he remembered where he’d left his glasses. He wanted to see Viktor with absolute clarity so he’d not miss any nuance of his soft, wanting expression.

“Beautiful,” was what Viktor whispered as he closed in again, this time bending to trail kisses over Yuuri’s side. His bangs tickled his skin where they fell around Viktor’s head, and the pinpricks of sensation centered Yuuri’s attention to the heat of his lips. He could feel how hard he was in his own boxer briefs already, and he couldn’t help but wonder at Viktor’s reaction when he felt it.

Long fingers plucked at the waistband of his sleep shorts, and Yuuri was pulled from his thoughts abruptly. His breath left him in a gasp as the elastic panged back against his skin, and something like devious wonder twinkled in Viktor’s eyes at the reaction. “May I?” he asked instead of pushing for more, tucking the tips of his digits into the waistband.

When Yuuri nodded it was without hesitation, and he lifted his hips to allow Viktor to pull them down off his legs. It seemed the heat in his face would never dissipate, especially when Viktor turned to press a kiss to the bend of his ankle. He looked so lost in bliss that Yuuri wondered if he could shake him out of that moment, and the way Viktor looked down at him was almost worshipful. It made Yuuri squirm, and arousal pounded more intensely between his thighs.

A few moments passed between them as Viktor and Yuuri took in their states of undress. They matched, at least, but the front of Viktor’s briefs had begun to strain in a way that made Yuuri’s mouth water and his chest hurt in equal parts. He was everything Yuuri wished he could be, but that… Well, that wasn’t something he wanted to think about. Not now, not when he was finally feeling confident about being _desired_.

“I want to touch you too,” Yuuri whispered, and Viktor sat back on his heels as Yuuri rose onto his knees. Maybe it was his imagination, but Yuuri thought he could see how tight Viktor’s muscles were coiled in restraint as he glued his hands to his thighs. It was as if Viktor feared that if he moved too fast, he’d scare Yuuri away, or maybe it was just that he wanted to allow his partner to explore him at his own pace. Either way, Yuuri was thankful for it. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to concentrate if Viktor’s hands were on him.

Yuuri reached deep into the well his confidence lay in, gathered up as much as he could, and reached out to touch Viktor.

His partner was a tactile man, clingy and wanting to be on top of Yuuri nearly every second, but it was different when he was charged with electricity so strong he could feel the current between them. Viktor gasped as Yuuri’s fingertips brushed over his hip, danced up his ribs, and rubbed at the peak of his nipple. It really had been a long time since either of them had been touched like this, and it seemed it wouldn’t take much to drive Viktor wild.

The wet heat of Yuuri’s lips shocked a gasp from Viktor as they closed around his nipple, and his tongue laved over the sensitive skin as it pebbled under the attention. Yuuri reached up to pinch its twin between his fingers, rolling it carefully, and it almost felt like his lips were curling into a smile as Viktor moaned his name. His eyes fluttered open, and Yuuri gazed up at his partner from beneath the cover of his bangs. His face was blurry and dark, but he felt the strength of their desire grow between them from the intensity of Viktor’s eyes glued to him.

With newfound courage born from the heat of Viktor’s stare and the way Yuuri’s name sounded on his lips, he dropped the hand that had been on Viktor’s waist between them to palm at the tent in his briefs. His hips jerked, and his answering gasp was ragged as Viktor’s head tipped back. Yuuri would never stop trying to surprise him.

In the same breath, the heat of Yuuri’s lips left Viktor’s chest as he bent over his partner’s thighs and his tongue licked a hot stripe up the outline of Viktor’s shaft through his underwear. His hands flew to the back of Yuuri’s head, for once losing that put together nature he had about him, and a stunned moan ripped from his chest as he buried his fingers in inky hair.

The laugh Yuuri breathed was sinful, and he glanced up at Viktor again as his mouth teased at the head of his cock through silk briefs. His gaze was heavy, eyes half lidded, and Yuuri couldn’t wait for the day that he could take Viktor apart completely and see just how wrecked he could get him.

Now wasn’t the time for that, though. Yuuri was eager to get his hands on him without barriers, and he sat back a little so he could tug at the waistband of Viktor’s briefs. His partner’s thighs tensed, and Viktor rose onto his knees enough to allow Yuuri to guide the fabric down his legs. It was impressive that they managed to get his underwear all the way off without Yuuri getting kicked in the head, but they did it, and Viktor dropped them over the side of the bed as Yuuri’s eyes pinned onto his cock.

He’d spent a lot of time thinking about how Viktor would look naked. He’d read countless times that Russian men were well endowed, and Yuuri had, shamefully, zoomed in on more than one picture of Viktor to try to get a better look at what he was packing. It didn’t disappoint, and his mouth watered at the sight of him, thick and slightly curved against his stomach, balls heavy despite the fact that he wasn’t completely hard. He’d be a struggle to take fully into his mouth, but Yuuri had never been one to back down from a challenge once he’d accepted it.

“You’re- God, Viktor, you’re _perfect_ ,” Yuuri breathed, and his words fanned over the sensitive head of Viktor’s cock as he bent over his lap. He braced one hand on the meat of his partner’s thigh, and the other folded around the base of his cock as Yuuri’s tongue met the head of him. His hips jerked in response, and Viktor folded his fingers into Yuuri’s bangs to hold them back from his face.

Yuuri shifted his weight on his knees, spreading them wider to be more comfortable while folded so completely over Viktor. He rolled his shoulders, tightened his hold on his partner’s leg, and swallowed him whole. Tears jumped into his eyes at the immediate pressure in his throat, and Viktor’s nails were sharp against his scalp, his cry loud and stunned. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, focus narrowed in the way it was when he was trying to land a jump, as he did his best to relax his jaw. His partner’s unending moans dripped from his lips with such desperation that Yuuri could hardly bear it, and Viktor’s fingers in his hair were tight and needy.

When it felt like he could stay down no longer, Yuuri came up for air with a gasp, Viktor’s cock shining with spit in the dim light from their window. His throat was on fire, it had been a long time since he’d tried to impress anyone with a blowjob, but satisfaction curled in his stomach as he saw the way Viktor’s expression was wrought with desire.

“ _Blyad_ , my Yuuri. You’re going to end me.” Viktor sounded so desperate, like he wanted Yuuri so badly, and his cheeks were flushed with color that stood out starkly against the paleness of the rest of his face. He was unbelievably gorgeous, yet already so ruined with desire that Yuuri couldn’t hardly comprehend it.

His answering laugh was breathy, and Yuuri tucked his smile against the underside of Viktor’s cock as he bent to kiss it. The vein there pulsed with need, and Viktor’s hips lifted as Yuuri trailed kisses down his shaft. He felt like he could stay there forever, and when he took Viktor’s cock into his mouth again, there was a soft moan in his chest. He bobbed his head slowly, doing his best to etch every reaction into his memory, and Yuuri’s eyes locked on his expressions to map out every sensitive part of him.

It could have been hours before he finally rose to his full kneeling height. There was heat spread out over his cheeks, and wetness pooled between his thighs that Yuuri wished desperately for Viktor to taste. His spine cracked as he stretched, and his partner guided him in for a deep kiss with the hand still fisted in his hair. Yuuri followed his lead without hesitation, a tremor in his thighs that he couldn’t quite fight as he pressed his legs together.

Viktor pulled back from their kiss with a long sigh, his fingers loosening in Yuuri’s hair to allow him some space. “Sorry,” he finally breathed into the minuscule space between their lips. “I didn’t want to cum before I got my hands on you.”

Yuuri’s blush blossomed with full force again, and he breathed an embarrassed laugh between them as he kissed Viktor chastely. “I figured,” he whispered, smile easy as he sat back on his haunches.

Comfortable silence fell over them, and Viktor’s gaze dropped as he let his fingers trail across Yuuri’s thighs and over his back. Finally, they drifted over the heat of his core, and the pad of his thumb pressed in just slightly to make Yuuri lose his breath.

“Can I take these off of you?” Viktor asked, his voice smooth as honey as his touch drifted from where Yuuri wanted it most. His fingers played over the worn elastic of his waistband, down the seam at the hip, and over the stretch marks littered across Yuuri’s skin. The gravity of it settled onto his chest, and Yuuri took a deep breath, his lungs fighting to expand against the weight of it.

“Yeah,” he finally said, nod slow. His posture straightened out, and he squared his shoulders as he met Viktor’s gaze. Yuuri trusted him. As scared as he was of shattering everything they’d built between them, he wanted this. It was worth the risk. “I want you to.”

Viktor’s smile was kind, and his touch withdrew to press into Yuuri’s shoulders instead. With patient hands, Viktor guided him to lay back, fingers wandering down over his partner’s chest and legs as Yuuri settled his head comfortably in the pillows. Looking at him between his spread legs was too much to handle, so he shut his eyes instead and folded an arm over his face.

“Yuura, how am I supposed to see you if you hide from me?” Viktor teased, amusement clear in his tone as he plucked at the waistband of his boxer briefs again. Yuuri whined in response, and Viktor’s chuckle was hot against the flesh of his stomach as his lips brushed his skin.

Viktor’s fingers dipped into his waistband for the final time, and he tugged at them to pull them down over the swell of his ass. Yuuri peeked down at him from beneath the cover of his elbow, lifting his lips to allow his fiancé to remove them, to gauge Viktor’s reaction as he dropped the fabric over the edge of the bed.

The want in Viktor’s eyes hadn’t been what Yuuri expected. His pupils, dilated wide, were fixed firmly to the newly exposed flesh, and Viktor’s thumbs pressed into the stretch of the tendons at his inner thighs as Yuuri spread his legs. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and his fingers smoothed over the expanse of Yuuri’s thighs before returning to settle so close to where he wanted them.

“Can I touch you?” Viktor finally asked, voice a little rough. Surely the unfiltered want in his face was Yuuri’s imagination, but he looked as if arousal had taken control of every feature. Yuuri’s nod was slow but immediate, and although it took everything in him not to hide under the weight of Viktor’s gaze, he kept his knees parted wide.

Viktor didn’t waste any time after that. His hands were on Yuuri immediately, thumb running through the wetness that had gathered between his thighs to spread it over him. Yuuri’s hips jerked, and he buried his face into his arm again. Maybe it was his experience with women, or maybe it was the way Viktor seemed to excel at everything he did, that led him to rub his fingers over the hardness of Yuuri’s cock just the right way to send shocks up his spine. Whatever it was, Yuuri wasn’t going to question it.

His moan was muffled against the skin on the inside of his bicep, but Viktor’s breath left him in response all the same. Yuuri could feel the heaviness of his eyes on him, watching every reaction, and his fingers never let up their pressure on his cock. Viktor’s breath was hot against him, Yuuri wanted _so_ _badly_ to grab his hair and pull him in, but he kept his hands to himself for the time being.

When a soft fingertip pressed against his entrance, pausing as Viktor looked silently for permission, Yuuri rocked into it. His fiancé’s name spilled from his lips as Viktor pushed in, and his muscles clenched around the length of it. His digits were so much longer than his own, and Yuuri had spent a decade trying to imagine how they’d feel in contrast to his. It was better than anything his brain could have ever conjured up, and so much better than anyone else he’d had before.

Viktor’s chuckle sounded more like an aroused exhale than a laugh, and he moaned softly as he brushed his lips over the bend of Yuuri’s knee. A second finger joined the first, and he twisted his wrist as Yuuri’s walls clenched around his knuckles. It was a marvel that he was so aroused already, and Viktor’s fingers pistoned inside him without resistance.

“Does that feel good, my Yuura?” he asked, voice pitched low in the way he knew made him squirm. Yuuri’s answering whine made him laugh again, and Viktor pressed his smile against the skin of his thigh as he thrusted his fingers. There must have been strain in his wrist from the angle, but it didn’t seem to slow him down any.

“Viktor,” Yuuri gasped, overwhelmed by the smell of him on the sheets, the sound of his voice, the feeling of silver hair brushing against his legs as he trailed kisses over his skin. He’d spent so many years of his life imagining what it would be like for Viktor to touch him, but nothing came close to the intensity of it in reality.

Three fingers pressed inside him to the knuckle, and Yuuri groaned as he squeezed his muscles around them, desperate to feel every twitch of them. They curved at just the right angle, and Yuuri’s cock was so hard he could feel his pulse in it when Viktor bent to ghost his lips over it. He could have cried when the touch was gone as soon as it had come, and he reached down to grab at the man’s hair like he was a second from dragging Viktor’s head down between his thighs and get that mouth back where he wanted it.

For the moment, Viktor took pity on him, and he shifted back onto his knees to give himself more space to work before he bent and closed his lips around Yuuri’s cock. The suddenness of it sent a zap of electricity straight to his core, and Yuuri cried out as he jerked his hips up into it. The heat of Viktor’s tongue didn’t retreat, and he moaned softly as he sucked.

Had Yuuri been a little more present, he might have realized Viktor wasn’t so confident with _everything_ he did. The flick of his tongue was unsure, a little hesitant as he searched for the places that made his partner moan. His fingers never paused though, rocking in and out of him with a steady pressure that probably could have made Yuuri cum alone.

It didn’t matter how unconfident Viktor may have been because each press of his tongue felt like fire. Yuuri would be embarrassed later about how loud he got with his partner’s name on his lips, but he couldn’t seem to quiet himself when Viktor was tearing down every wall he’d built around himself to replace it with blinding pleasure.

Yuuri had been right about his stamina, and he felt his end approaching far too quickly. As much as he wanted to enjoy the feeling of Viktor’s tongue on him forever, he knew he’d be too sensitive to go further if he came, and he _needed_ to get his cock inside him before the night was over or he was going to lose his mind.

“Viktor,” he rasped, knuckles white as he tugged at grey locks, chewed nails sharp against his scalp. His fiancé moaned against him, and the vibrations it sent through his cock made Yuuri bite off a high whine. “Viktor, I don’t- I need you to stop.”

The moment the words had left Yuuri’s lips, Viktor was retreating, pulling his fingers out of his partner so fast he could still feel them stretching him open. Stunned, Yuuri blinked down at him with owlish eyes, heat spread over his cheeks and down his throat.

“Why did you- It wasn’t bad,” Yuuri told him stupidly, his thoughts sluggish. He felt like he couldn’t focus on anything but the wetness between his thighs, and he wanted to sink his fingers into himself to ease the ache of being empty. “I just didn’t want to cum.”

The worry eased in Viktor’s face, and a smile that was a touch embarrassed curved his lips as he bent to kiss Yuuri’s knee. “I’m sorry, my love. I thought I’d hurt you,” he explained, tone so soft that Yuuri’s heart squeezed in response to it.

“Oh,” he replied, the blush in his face only growing more intense as he watched Viktor sit up. His palms were soft against the heat in Yuuri’s thighs, fingers absently rubbing against the skin as their eyes met. God, Yuuri loved this man more than he could have ever thought possible, and there was no denying he was perfection incarnate as he sat before him.

Silence stretched between them, intense and so thick Yuuri could swear he felt the weight of it pressing down on him. Both their breathing was harsh, eyes drifting over naked bodies flushed with arousal. Yuuri knew exactly what he wanted, he was sure Viktor did as well, but somehow it felt so hard to ask despite every new bridge they’d crossed over already.

“Do you have a condom?” was what Yuuri finally asked. It felt too real to ask Viktor to take him, and he wasn’t so naive that he’d think Yuuri was just asking to take inventory of what they owned. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, nodding once, and he leaned to pull open the bottom drawer of his nightstand.

“They might be expired,” Viktor confessed, voice hushed as he rummaged through the drawer. He passed over the bottle of lube, considered it, and decided to grab it, perching it beside his phone as Yuuri watched him. It took a bit of searching, but he found a foil packet buried in the bottom of the drawer, tucked away after a year of not needing it. Viktor squinted to read the date printed on it, and Yuuri would have offered to help if it wasn’t for the way he felt like he wouldn’t be able to get a word out around the ball of anxiety curled in his chest. That, and he couldn’t see shit without his glasses.

“It’s in date,” Viktor told him, seeking out eye contact once again as he sat back on his heels. His own heart was hammering, and Yuuri could see the nervousness in the pinch of his brows as they sat together. He wanted this, they both wanted it, but there was no taking it back.

Yuuri took a deep breath before he reached out to take the wrapper from Viktor. He was thankful for the excuse to bow his head as he tore it open, pulling the slick condom out without a word. He moved with almost clinical rigidity as he rolled it down over Viktor’s clock, fully erect now and twitching in his palm at the attention. He wanted it, he’d wanted it for _years_ , but if anything the wait just heightened the anxiety that always accompanied first times.

“I love you,” Yuuri declared, and he straightened his shoulders as he finally lifted his chin to meet Viktor’s gaze again. He wasn’t nearly as confident as he was trying to tell himself he was, but that had seemed to work for him so far. Regardless, this was the man he wanted to spend his forever with. He wanted this, he’d craved this intimacy for so long that he’d beg for it, and he wasn’t going to wait any longer to take it.

“I love you, too.” Viktor’s inhale was shaky, but he rose on his knees to bend to kiss Yuuri. It was slow, deep, and intimate, and Yuuri moaned into it as he reached out to cup Viktor’s jaw in his hands.

They settled themselves without words, shared breath and soft brushing of lips the only sound in the bedroom as Viktor kneeled between his thighs. He gasped as he curled a hand around himself, and Yuuri imitated the sound with a jerk of his hips when the head of his cock pressed against him. Their hearts pounded together as he spread wetness over his shaft, sliding his cock over Yuuri’s, before he angled his hips back to push the head of him against his entrance.

Yuuri took a long, slow breath, and Viktor pushed in.

The feeling of it overwhelmed him, and his answering moan was almost stunned as he scrabbled at his partner’s shoulders. Viktor gasped his name, exhaling a rush of curses in the richness of his native tongue, and it felt like his length went on forever before he hilted himself in Yuuri. When his hips stilled, Yuuri’s thighs were shaking where his legs bent around Viktor’s waist, and the man’s own hands were clenched tight onto Yuuri’s thighs

Neither one of them were virgins, but Yuuri felt like a new man as he clenched around the girth of Viktor’s cock. He’d never wanted someone so much in his life. It felt incredible to be spread open on him, so close in ways he’d never be able to achieve otherwise.

“Viktor,” he breathed between their lips, nails digging crescents into his shoulders as he tilted his hips up in offering. “ _Please_ , I need you to fuck me.”

Viktor’s breath was punched out of him, and his biceps tensed as he pushed himself back a little to get a better look at Yuuri. “Moi horoshiy, you are going to be the death of me.” His voice was shaky in a way Yuuri would remember for the rest of eternity, and not another second passed before he’d snapped his hips back to thrust into him with all the force in his muscled body.

Yuuri’s answering cry was loud, and he tipped his head back into the pillow, spine arching to open his hips more as he rolled his hips to meet Viktor’s. He was sure it wouldn’t be enough even if he could move with superhuman speed. Yuuri was overwhelmed by him, but he wanted so _so_ much from him that he wasn’t sure he could physically get it.

Long fingers dug into Yuuri’s thighs, tipping his hips up to angle them in just the right way to accept Viktor’s cock as he pounded into him. If it weren’t for the grip he had on him, he’d probably have slid so far up the mattress his head would be in the wall, and Yuuri locked his ankles behind his partner’s back to ensure he stayed close. Viktor’s breathing went ragged almost immediately, eyes glued to every reaction that crossed Yuuri’s face, and his partner’s name dropped endlessly from his lips.

Yuuri responded to every moan in kind, his own hips rolling to meet Viktor’s thrusts as he snaked a hand between them to rub at his cock. He could feel the drag of Viktor’s glans inside him, the swell at the head of his cock, the ridge of the most prominent vein on his shaft and the twitch of his desire. It centered his attention on the way his muscles stretched to accommodate his girth, and Yuuri was made for him. They fit together like puzzle pieces, designed in every way to slot together perfectly.

With every moan of his name, Yuuri hurtled closer to his finish. Every thrust inside him burned, and his cock was rock solid beneath the pad of his index finger as he rubbed against it. Viktor’s cock was more satisfying than any dildo, any tongue, _anyone_ else he’d ever taken in his life and anything he could have. He was perfect, and Yuuri was going mindless at the feel of him.

“Yuuri,” his partner whispered, tone dripping with desperate arousal. His hips had started to lose their rhythm a little, each thrust of them harder as he slammed into his fiancé. Viktor’s expression was so vulnerable, so wanting, and he squeezed at Yuuri’s waist as he gazed down at him. “My Yuuri, I’m so close.”

“Me- Ah, me too,” Yuuri breathed, and although his eyes wanted to shut he forced them open so he could see the way Viktor’s jaw dropped open as he squeezed his muscles tighter. His hips jerked harder, and Yuuri’s moan was broken as he bit down into his lip.

Their confessions seemed to start a chain reaction, and less than a minute passed as they shared frantic kisses and both their movements grew faster. Viktor’s tongue brushed over his, and Yuuri squeezed around him as he pressed his fingers hard against his cock.

“Cum for me, Yuuri,” Viktor begged, and that was all it took for Yuuri to allow the orgasm to wash over him. It barreled into him with a force he hadn’t known was possible, and Viktor’s name on his lips was so loud it was nearly a shout. His grip tightened so hard it would probably leave marks on his partner’s shoulder, and his muscles milked Viktor’s cock as he rocked his hips into the sensation. The strength of the orgasm blinded him, and Yuuri would have been content to die in that moment as Viktor’s hips went wild.

His muscles were still clenching with his climax when Viktor stilled against him, buried balls deep and hands white knuckled on Yuuri’s hips. His jaw went slack, and he groaned his partner’s name as he pumped the condom full. Yuuri could feel the heat of his cum inside him, and he knew his only regret would be missing out on how full he would have been with Viktor’s seed in him.

Their breathing was harsh, and they were both silent as Viktor’s muscles relaxed. He grunted as he pulled his hips back, pulling out of Yuuri so slowly, and he missed the warmth of his body immediately as his fiancé rose to tie off the condom and trash it. The mattress creaked as he left, and Yuuri watched him disappear into the bathroom as he caught his breath.

He could still feel his pulse in his cock when Viktor returned, and he was quiet as his partner crawled between his legs again. The damp coolness of the towel Viktor passed over his body was welcome, and Yuuri let his fiancé clean him up without a word. The look in those blue eyes was so soft, and Yuuri waited as patiently as he could to sit up and kiss him until he had finished his work.

“I love you,” he whispered, winding his arms around his partner’s shoulders. They weren’t close enough, Yuuri wanted to bask in the heat of his body so near to him forever. The smile on Viktor’s lips, the fondness in his eyes, and the way his fingers were so gentle as he brushed back Yuuri’s sweaty hair were all things he’d cherish for the rest of eternity.

“I love you too, _zoloste_.” Viktor’s lips met his, and his thumb brushed against the warm metal of the ring on Yuuri’s finger.

Maybe the next time he had a question, it wouldn’t be so hard to ask knowing this had been the outcome. It was just another step to becoming more comfortable with himself, and that could never be a bad thing.


End file.
